dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildhunter (3.5e Prestige Class)
Wildhunter A wildhunter is the stretch between the raging barbarian and the cunning ranger, filling the void in between with specialized skill and highly honed movements and senses. No longer drawing her power from singleminded rage, the wildhunter focuses her physical energy into enhancing every aspect of her battle prowess and is otherwise just as tough and hardy. Becoming a Wildhunter Wildhunters often have a backdrop of barbarian levels, from which they gain their newly evolved and improved ability to rage. The few barbarians who wish to rely on skill and wits rather than pure strength opt for the wildhunter path. Class Features All of the following are class features of the wildhunter. Barbarian Synergy: A wildhunter's class levels count as barbarian levels for the purpose of calculating rage, as well as class features that affect the barbarian's ability to rage. As such, the wildhunter gains extra rages per day as a barbarian of her effective barbarian level as well as greater rage and mighty rage when her effective barbarian level becomes high enough. (Ex): A barbarian that becomes a wildhunter subverts its primal fury into a more focused, more powerful physical boost known as an adrenaline rush. A wildhunter's adrenaline rush enhances every aspect of her physique for a short time. An adrenaline rush is an improved rage ability and counts as rage for the purpose of qualifying for feats. When a wildhunter enters an adrenaline rush, she gains the effects of a rage as a barbarian of appropriate level (barbarian level plus wildhunter level), with the following added changes or benefits: *A bonus to Dexterity equal to the wildhunter's rage bonuses to Strength and Constitution. *A wildhunter may use any skill during an adrenaline rush (even Concentration). *A wildhunter may still use magic items with a command word during an adrenaline rush. An adrenaline rush lasts a number of rounds equal to 3 + the wildhunter's newly improved Constitution modifier. At the end of the adrenaline rush, the wild hunter becomes fatigued for 1 minute. Due to the naturally exhaustive process and the increased metabolism of an adrenaline rush, this fatigue persists even if the wildhunter has the barbarian's tireless rage class feature. A wildhunter may still fly into a normal rage if she so chooses. Similar as with rage, a wildhunter can use only one adrenaline rush per encounter. (Ex): A wildhunter is able to use a mixture of specially colored and patterned clothes and natural obscuring agents like mud or paint in order to camouflage herself in natural terrain. In any sort of natural terrain, she can use the Hide skill in any sort of natural terrain, even if the terrain doesn’t grant cover or concealment. (Ex): A wildhunter is highly attuned to nature and has learned the how and why of the wilderness through trial and error. For every 5 ranks that the wildhunter possesses in the Survival skill, she gains a +1 synergy bonus to Craft checks involving naturally occurring materials, Knowledge (geography or nature) checks, Survival checks, as well as to Move Silently and Search checks in natural areas. This ability doesn't stack with ordinary skill synergy involving the Survival skill. A wildhunter's nature synergy also has special applications, as noted below. A wildhunter is able to fashion natural traps, as well as use a DC 15 Craft check to create natural tools such as crude curatives or disinfectants that give her a bonus to any Heal check to speed recovery (1 hit point per hour per character level) or remove non-magical diseases or poisons equal to her nature synergy bonus. Creating such agents requires 2d4 minutes, if the check succeeds and the resources are readily available in the wild. Similarly, she can fashion antitoxins or aseptic with a DC 20 Craft check that grant the user a bonus to Fortitude saves against poison or disease respectively, equal to her synergy bonus. A wildhunter gains twice her nature synergy bonus as a bonus to damage rolls with ranged weapons against any animal or magical beast that is unaware of her. (Ex): A wildhunter's ability to find, dodge and build traps is very acute. She gains a bonus to her existing trap sense equal to half her class level, rounded down, starting with +1 at 2nd level. Trap sense bonuses gained from multiple classes stack. Wildhunters (and wildhunters alone) gain their trap sense bonus to any Craft and Disable Device check related to traps, and are also considered trained in any of these skills when they are related to traps. (Ex): Beginning at 2nd level, a wild hunter can move at her normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal –5 penalty. She takes only a –10 penalty (instead of the normal –20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. (Ex): A wildhunter's toughness steadily increases as she becomes more skilled. At 3rd level, she gains DR 1/-, which increases to 2/- at 6th level and tops off at 3/- at 9th level. If she already possesses DR/- from another, non-magical source (such as the similar class feature of the barbarian), her existing DR merely increases by the appropriate amount. (Ex): A 4th level wildhunter's body is empowered, and her senses sharpened to a blade's edge. During an adrenaline rush, the wildhunter gains the following additional benefits. *AC penalty from rage decreases to -1. *Bonus to AC from the Dodge feat increases to +2 and can be applied to another opponent as an immediate action. *+2 competence bonus to Listen and Spot checks. *fast healing 1. (Ex): At 4th level, a wild hunter gains a +1 dodge bonus to Reflex saving throws. This bonus increases to +2 at 8th level. (Ex): Starting at 5th level, a wildhunter may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain), as well as through difficult terrain like mud, jagged rock and natural formations at her normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. However, thorns, briars, overgrown areas and difficult terrain that is enchanted or magically manipulated to impede motion still affects her. (Ex): At 7th level, a wildhunter's adrenaline focus improves. During any adrenaline rush, the wildhunter gains the following additional benefits and improvements to her existing adrenaline focus. *AC penalty from rage disappears. *+10 bonus to land speed. *Bonus to AC from the Dodge feat increases to +3. *Competence bonus to Listen and Spot checks increases to +4. *fast healing increases to 3. (Ex): While in any sort of natural terrain, a wildhunter of 8th level or higher can use the Hide skill even while being observed. (Ex): At 10th level, a wildhunter's adrenaline focus improves even more. During any adrenaline rush, the wildhunter gains the following additional benefits and improvements to her existing adrenaline focus. *Bonus to AC from the Dodge feat increases to +4 and can be applied to two opponents simultaneously. *Competence bonus to Listen and Spot checks increases to +6. *fast healing increases to 5. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Class Category:Prestige Class